If Shuichi was a girl?
by Athene-san
Summary: what if Shuichi was a girl? what would Gravitation look like? and what if Yuki didn't was in it? Who would Shuichi then get? ShuHiro, Shu?... non yaoi, I'm sorry... Chapter 3 is up now
1. Proluge

B-A: Now I'm back with another Fanfic and to present meh new beta-reader, LENOALH (on DA she's called 003) Welcome to the B-A crew huggels

Athene: Hey waves

B-A: say something more, you baka.

Athene: What should that be?

B-A: I don't know ;

Athene: -.-'' sick headed idiot

B-A: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Athene: Glump, Nothing..

B-A: Good…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation…. Demo I own the plot in this fic..

A/N: this fic will be a multiplied couple fic.. So I haven't decided the main couple yet. Let us wait and see, but it'll begin with Shu/Hiro and it isn't yaoi O.o… I have turn Shuichi into a girl.

* * *

**If** **Shuichi was a girl…**

* * *

**Prologue.

* * *

**

I was sitting in the classroom and waiting for the lesson to begin. I was the first one there. I looked down at the books in front of me. I hadn't done my homework. Instead I had written a song – or I had tried to write one. They always turned out bad. I sighed and closed my eyes, laying my head on the table. Today was going to be a bad day, I could feel it. I sighed again. The classroom doors opened and I looked up to see my best friend and band mate, Hiro. Hiro isn't really his name, just a nickname I gave him. His real name is Nakano Hiroshi. I looked up at him and he smiled at me as he walked over to me. He sat down next to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked up at him.

"Good morning, Shu-chan," he said to me, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Morning, Hiro," I answered, and leaned my head against his chest with a sigh. How many times was I going to sigh this morning?

"Slept well, my song bird?" He asked me. I giggled. He always called me funny things, like song bird, but again that's what I am, isn't it?

"Nope, like hell," I answered and frowned. I really did. I got that damn period pain in the middle of the night and then realized I got my monthly. That was really irritating. Why do I have to be a damn girl? A question no one really could answer.

"That's bad. I hope you are energised tonight, cuz we are going to play at a gig tonight" he told me. I groan and hide my head in his shirt. Just perfect. I had hoped I would have the night off tonight, but the world seemed to be against me.

"I'll try to be fresh tonight," I told him and looked up. He smiled down at me and gathered me into a hug. I felt a bit better now than I had before. I have forgotten to tell you guys who I am.

My name is Shindou Shuichi and I'm the main vocalist and keyboard player in Hiro's and my band, Bad Luck. I'm a girl and I'm eighteen years old, almost nineteen. I have always wanted to be like my biggest idol, Sakuma Ryuichi. I have also forgotten to tell that I'm together with Hiro and we had been like that since we were sixteen. My biggest wish is to get my band known and surpassing Sakuma-san and the Nittle Grasper. Hiro is always saying that my dream would come true one day, because I have the most beautiful voice in the world or so he thinks. I hope he is right.

"SHINDOU-SAN, WAKE UP!" someone screamed at me and I realized that the teacher had arrived and typical of me, I had spaced off and hadn't noticed. Why had Hiro not said anything, that baka? Sometimes I just wanted to kill him, but I didn't have the heart to do it. I just loved him too much.

"SHINDOU-SAN, THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM SAYING THIS. WAAAAAAAKE UP!" my teacher screamed again and I jumped five feet in the air in surprise. How the hell was a teacher able to scream that loud?

"Sorry, sensei," I said, and scratched the back of my head and looked down at the table. I tried to focus on the teacher, but it seemed that my mind had it own way of thinking this morning, so I slowly began to drift off again.

"SHINDOU-SAN! Now I'm going to give you detention for sleeping in my lessons," the teacher told me and I frowned. Just as I had foreseen, this day was going to be so horrible. I rubbed my head and sighed in frustration. This day was going to be a very long day. What more could go wrong now?

"Class, you all have to write an essay about the Second World War(1) and it has to be finished in two weeks," the teacher said and looked around the class. I groaned and slammed my head down onto the table. Just perfect, the topic I didn't know a single thing about. How was I going to make it without failing? I really needed Hiro's help now.

"Class dismissed and Shindou-san you can stay and work on the essay," the teacher told me and my head again planted itself on the table with a groan. I pulled my notebook out of my bag and laid it on the desk and opened it. I took a pencil and stared down at the paper, wishing the essay would write itself. I tried to remember what I knew about the Second World War, nothing. The only thing I knew was about the atom bombs over Nagasaki and Hiroshima. So I began to write that down.

"You can go, Shindou-san," my teacher said, and I stood up and put my things back into my backpack. I really hoped Hiro had waited for me. I ran down the stairs and out of the school. I looked around for Hiro and found him by one of the benches in the schoolyard. As I ran over to him, my skirt was flowing around me, like it had its own mind. Not that I really minded, that's just how skirts are (2).

"Hey Hiro," I shouted and waved at him. He turned his head around and smiled at me.

"Hey Shu-chan," he said and stood up from the bench. When I reached him, I jumped and hugged him with my arms around his neck. He gave a surprised gasp and wrapped his arms around my back and held me close.

"How did the detention go?" he asked and put me down on my feet again.

"Like hell, as always," I said and we began to walk out of the schoolyard.

:)To Be Continued(:

* * *

(1): in my class we are also having about the Second World War and it's one of my favorite topics n.n 

(2): that's what my skirts do when I wear them… have to pull them down all the time .

B-A: how was this fic? Do ya guys like it?

Athene: they don't like it, cuz you suck…

B-A: THAT'S NOT RIGHT hits Athene with a hammer

Athene: OoOooW that hurt…

B-A: you deserve it, but guys please R/R


	2. Rehearsing and Kissing?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation…. Demo I own the plot in this fic..

A/N: this fic will be a multiplied couple fic... So I haven't decided the main couple yet. Let us wait and see, but it'll begin with Shu/Hiro and it isn't yaoi O.o… I have turn Shuichi into a girl… forgot to tell that this fic will be following the Manga and sometimes the Anime, but mostly the manga.

Thanks for the rewievs and I really want to kill that on that funny Gravitation fanfiction site who was telling me my writing suck and didn't gave me a reason why it suck… I would had accept it if she/he had told me what I had done wrong and she/he can't go around telling people to be better, when the person hadn't made a single fanfiction her/himself… but on with chapter one…

* * *

If Shuichi was a girl…

* * *

Chapter 1: Rehearsing and kissing?

* * *

Hiro and I were walking home. We were going to my place, because we had to rehearse and practice for our concert tonight. We were an opening act for another band called Ask. Who would call their band that? I didn't think it was a very good name, but maybe they do play good music.

"What are you thinking about, birdie?" Hiro asked me. I looked up at him.

"Nothing really…well, maybe a little about the band we are opening for tonight," I answered and looked down at the ground. Hiro laid his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I looked up again and smiled.

"Don't be nervous. Everything is going to be fine. It can't go wrong with your singing and keyboard playing and my guitar," he said and looked down at me and gave me a big smile. I couldn't help it, so I smiled back at him with a smile there was just as big as his. I just couldn't be depressed around Hiro and I couldn't be angry with him either. There was this relaxing and calming aura around him. They always told me it was me who could pull all people to us. They thought I had this charisma. I don't think I have.

"I'm not nervous. I'm just curious about the band and what kind of people they are," I said and looked to the side. I was looking so much around. Tokyo is a pretty and lively city to live in. I don't think I'll ever move from Tokyo. I had been in Kyoto and Kawamoto (1) before, but I didn't really like them. Tokyo had so many things I liked.

"We are here, Shu-chan," I heard Hiro say and I turned my head and saw we were in front of the house me and my family live in.

We walked up to the entrance and I opened the door for us both. As we walked in, my sister attacked me with a big hug so we ended on the floor. Hiro laughed at us as I tried to get free.

"Maiko(2), would you please release me?" I asked and looked at her. She nodded and pulled us both up from the floor.

"Welcome home big-sister, and welcome to the Shindou residence, Hiroshi," Maiko said and waved at us both. We waved back to her. It was kind of fun to have a little sister, but she could be annoying.

"Thanks Maiko-san," Hiro said and smiled at her. I frowned and took my shoes off. Hiro did the same.

"We are going upstairs," I told Maiko and she nodded. Then she walked down the hall to her room. We looked after her, but then shrugged our shoulders and walked up the stairs to my room.

I don't have a big room, but it's big enough for all my stuff and me. Sometimes I wished I had more space on my walls. There were hanging posters everywhere and they were all with my favorite band, Nittle Grasper. I really wanted to be like the main singer, Ryuichi Sakuma and I also wanted to be as good a keyboard player as Tohma Seguchi and Noriko Ukai. I was a big fan of Nittle Grasper. I had everything you could possibly get of theirs. CD's, Video, Magazines etc. That's why I wanted to be a great singer and keyboardist.

"Hey Shu, did you write some new lyrics?" Hiro asked me. I looked at him and after that looked up at the ceiling. I couldn't remember if I had written anything. Then it hit me. I had actually written some lyrics last night.

"Yes I have," I told Hiro with a smile and walked over to my desk to find the lyrics. I found them and showed them to Hiro. He looked down at the words I had written and looked up at me.

"These are good. Have you composed a melody for it?" he asked me. I nodded and took the paper and looked down at it to remember the words I had written and slowly I began to sing.

いつの間にか僕等　何気なく出会った

やさしさ寄せ合って　かくれんぼは続くの

そうさ

No, wanna sell your soul　洒落た黄色いタッチで

No, forget smile again　いつもおどっていたいだけ

走り抜ける明日　歩いてわたる僕等

西風にのせた　僕の声届くの？

そうさ

No, wanna sell your soul　おとｘbのせかいで

No, forget smile again　ずっと眠っていたいだけ

ねえ　追いかけて　追いかけて　白い風

ねえ　恋になって　愛になって　羽根広げたい

ねえ　いいことも　悪いことも　全て足して

２で割って　うまく垂ｫて　季節を越えたい

「せーの」で手をつないで　水たまり超えたら

虹がのぞくそら　赤い糸つなぐの

そうさ

No, wanna sell your soul　雨にそっぽむかれても

No, forget smile again　僕等笑っていたいだけ

ねえ　追いかけて　追いかけて　白い風

ねえ　恋になって　愛になって　羽根広げたい

ねえ　いいことも　悪いことも　全て足して

２で割って　うまく垂ｫて　季節を越えたい

季節を越えたい

I stopped singing and opened my eyes. Why did I always close my eyes when I was singing? I did not know the answer to that question.

"That was beautiful," said Hiro in awe at the sound of my voice. Was I really that good? I shook my head and smiled at him. He was so sweet to me. How the hell did I deserve him as a friend and boyfriend?

"Thanks," I said and blushed a little. I always did that. Another stupid habit of mine. I really had to learn to control my feelings and the way of showing them. It was beginning to irritate me. Always closing my eyes when I sing and blushing when people said something nice to me.

"You're welcome, you know I'll always love your songs," Hiro said to me and pulled me into a hug. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt stressed, but why? I could feel Hiro's finger under my chin and moved my head up so I could lock my eyes with his.

He leaned down to me and kissed me softly on the lips. It felt good and I slowly relaxed in his arms. I closed my eyes. I could feel his tongues ask for permission to enter my mouth. I slowly opened my mouth for him. Why did this feel so good? He began to explore my mouth and I tilted my head to the side so he would have better access. I began to battle him for dominance, but I couldn't win. So he took the dominance. It was a long and passionate kiss. When we pulled away, we were both breathless. I felt so good after the kiss. Where had he learned to kiss so well?

"Come on, Shu. We have to rehearse all the songs we are going to play," Hiro said to me. Oh, I had totally forgotten that.

So we began and we were working hard on it.

* * *

:-:Tbc:-:

* * *

1: Kawamoto is a city in Japan. It lies close to Kyoto. My Taiko team has a friendship team in Kawamoto. We are called Seido Taiko and they are called Gogawadaiko.

2: for those who had read the Manga, they will know that Shuichi has a sister called Maiko. I think it's bad they don't have her in the anime, but she is in the OVA…

I hope there is somebody there will read my fic and review it… but thanks to them who read it… this was my longest chapter I had ever written… hope you like it…

Special note to SSJ 4 Sailor Menz: I had talked with my Beta reader and she thinks it's okai that I switch Beta reader… So if you want you can be my new Beta reader…


	3. Concert and Meeting

B-A: hey, I'm back again with chapter 3 of If Shuichi was a girl? I hope it's good and I'm trying hard to finish all my projects, but it's hard with all the school work, exams, drawings, friends there keep on writing to me XD and a lot of other things… I hope that my grammar isn't as bad as it used to be and I'll try to get somebody to run to look it over. I still hadn't decided which pairing this should end with, but if people know me they will know that I'll do anything to keep Yuki away from Shuichi. So Yuki is not in this fic, Sorry.

**If Shuichi was a girl?**

* * *

_Chapter 3: the concert and the meeting._

Evening was getting closer and Shuichi was beginning to feel nervous about this concert. She was beginning to get the doubts about if this was a good idea to sing in front of so many people. She took one of her fingers in her mouth and began to bite on the nail. It was a kind of habit (1) she has and no matter how much Hiro told her to stop doing it, she couldn't.

"Hey Shu-chan, why the long face?" Hiro came up to her and asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"It's nothing. I was just being nervous about this concert." I said and looked out at the hall and on all the people who was out there talking, joking and having fun.

"Why should you be nervous? Everything is going to be alright." Hiro told Shuichi and pulled her into a hug. Shuichi smiled at the feeling of his broad chest against her cheek. She had always liked this feeling. It was great and it helped her nervous mind and it let her feel safe. Shuichi smiled and hugged him back.

"Yeah, you are right Hiro. Everything is going to me alright." Shuichi told him and smiled up at him. Her nervous feeling was gone and she was now only filled with this great feeling of happiness and safeness.

"Hey, you two. It's time to get on stage and begin this show." A soundman told them and them both let go of each other. Hiro walked over and got his guitar and then walked back to Shuichi.

"Lets get on stage and rock Tokyo Zepp out of its ground" Hiro told her and Shuichi laughed at it. Shuichi hugged him once and gave him a small kiss.

"HEY, YOU TWO IT'S NOW!" Screams the soundman and looks annoyed at them. They just stood there and looked very surprised.

Shuichi and Hiro walked out on to the stage. Shuichi walked over to the keyboards and synthesizer and turns them on. Hiro stars hooking the wires up to the speaker and guitar. Shuichi walks over to the microphone and takes it of its stand.

"Hello Tokyo Zepp. We are Bad Luck and we are the opening act. I hope you guys will like us" Shuichi said with a hyper voice and flashed a big smile.

**At the VIP seats.**

"Hey Tohma, are you sure we are right, Na no da?" a man with olive brown hair and sharp blue eyes there was covered by a pair of sunglasses.

"Yes, Ryuichi. We hadn't chosen the wrong place" a man with platinum blonde hair and aqua coloured eyes and had a sweet smile on his lips.

Ryuichi looked down at the little girl down on the stage and think hmm, she is just another one with no talent at all. I hope that the guitarist can cover it up, but I can't deny that she is indeed very pretty and cute´. Ryuichi smiles and looks down at the girl when she announces that they will begin now.

She begins to sing and her voice made Ryuichi take the entire critic back. He looked shocked at the little girl who got the most incredible voice and she wasn't ashamed of showing it.

"Nee Tohma? What was this band called again, Na no da?" Ryuichi asked his friend, Tohma.

"Bad Luck. The vocalist is called Shindou Shuichi and the guitarist is called Nakano Hiroshi, why are you asking, Ryuichi?" Tohma ask and looked at his friend and wonder why his friend was smiling that way.

"Nee, Tohma could I maybe meet Shuichi after the concert, Na no da?" Ryuichi asked and looked at Tohma.

"Hmm well I can do it, if you want it" Tohma said and pulled out his mobile phone.

Ryuichi smiles and gives a happy sound. He hugs Kumagorou close to him and smiles a warm smile. Ryuichi said silent to himself.

"I'll see her. See the happiness that she pour out and all her beauty, Na no da. Huh? What are you saying Kuma-chan, Na no da?" Ryuichi looks down at the pink toy bunny.

"Me in love? Where do you get that idea, Kuma-chan, Na no da?" Ryuichi looks down at the girl on stage and blush and thinks hmm I might be in love. She is just so cute. I can't resist her. The way she smiles and sings as she put all her soul and heart into it. It's real beauty and music that touch the inside of your mind´.

**On stage.**

Hiro could see from his point of view that his girlfriend liked what she was doing and nothing could stop her from it. He smiled at the scene and the beautiful voice of his beloved angel of music. He kept on playing the guitar and moved up to Shuichi.

Shuichi smiled at the feeling of his boyfriend getting closer to him. He kept on singing and dancing to the music and when the music end he stopped moving and smiled.

"That was all we got today, so give it up for ASK" Shuichi said and smiled. They both walked down from the stage and when they where off the stage they began to talk.

"Wow Shu-chan, that went really well. No mistakes anywhere" Hiro said and hugged him.

"YA, that's right" Shuichi answered and hugged Hiro back.

"Ahem, which one of you are Shindou Shuichi?" a tall man ask and looked at them. Both Shuichi and Hiro looked surprised at the man.

"Um I am" Shuichi said and looked nervous at the man.

"Okay, come with me. Seguchi Tohma wants to talk with you" the man said and looks at them.

"WHAT!" both Hiro and Shuichi screamed and looked weird at the man. Shuichi begins to walk over to him and then the man began to walk away and Shuichi followed him as she turned around and waved at Hiro. Hiro just looked at them with a confused look on his face as he turned back to packing down the music instrument.

**At the VIP seats.**

Ryuichi and Tohma sat and waited for the bodyguard to return with Shuichi. Ryuichi was turning around in his seat.

"When do they get here, Tohma, Na no da?" he asked and turns to Tohma.

"Relax Ryuichi they will be here soon" Tohma said and laid a hand on Ryuichis shoulder and smiled sweetly at him.

"Ahem, Seguchi-san?" a voice said from behind. They both turn around a saw the big man with the small and fragile looking girl beside him. She looked scared, but also excited.

"SHU-CHAN" Ryuichi screamed and jumped at the girl with a scream. Shuichi could take the weight and fall down on her butt.

"Ooow" She murmured and looked up at the man there was hugging her.

"Sa-Sakuma Ryuichi?" She asked and looked stunned at him.

"HAI" he said and smiled down at her.

* * *

-:TBC:-

* * *

(1): That's a habit I also have T.T very annoying… I just eat my nails . I mean it… it worst when I'm nervous over something. Like going on to a stage… I don't like stages .

B-A: Phew this was long… longer than any of the other chapters and it didn't got any lyrics at all so joy for me, Hurray XD… hehe I hope you guys like it and will R/R.


End file.
